Take Me There
by PinkblurAmy
Summary: Amy Rose was never the girl to put herself first, but when she loses her job and has to leave her apartment, she has to change her mind. That's when Sonic reaches out to her, giving her a place to stay with him, Shadow, and Silver. And even with Amy being so secluded, she finds herself opening up to the hedgehogs she's come to know so well (Shadamy vs Sonamy love triangle. Silvaze)
1. Chapter 1

**(Note: this is an AU to the game, comic book, and the TV series. AND YES AMY'S QUILLS ARE LONG I'M SORRY don't skin me alive. Bare with me here because I haven't written fanfiction since I was 14 and I'm used to writing only college essays by now.)**

Amy was never the one to hold grudges. She always held her head up high and never let anyone get the best of her. So what does she do when she loses her job for missing one day? She walks away. She doesn't let anyone in that ice cream shop know what hit her. She casually walks to get her stuff from her employee locker, changes into her normal clothes in the employee bathroom and returns the shirt to the shop owner. She walks over to the register, clocks out and hugs her fellow employees goodbye before walking out of the ice cream shop.

Amy tries to make excuses for herself as a way to cope with what had just happened. She tries to reason with herself by believing that she didn't like the job anyways, or that she would rather had stay home instead of working there. But it wasn't true. So, with a head held high she walked back to her small apartment. She walked up the stairs of the complex and unlocked her door and fell onto the couch. Amy took her quills out her high bun and let them fall down her back. She sighed as she brushed through her quills with her fingers and thought about what had happened today.

Realizing that rent was due next week she bolted up to look under her bed for her spare money supply. Upon opening it up, she noticed she had only half the amount of which to pay rent was. After sitting there for a minute in astonishment, she decided she was going to leave this place after paying rent next week. She got up and scrambled to put her shoes back on, hopping on one foot to the door where she grabbed her keys and ran off. She was going to look for another job.

Walking around the streets of Central City, Amy looked around for any places that were hiring. Without any hesitation, she went into the baker shop that was on the corner directly across from her old job. She has always wanted a job there. She spent countless days looking at it across the street dreaming about being the head baker there and spending all day baking amazing things and being praised. She went right in and got an application, filled it out with references and all and handed it to the cashier. She hoped for a job there even if she was just a dishwasher. She would just have to work her way up to being a baker. One step at a time.

Amy began to walk back to her apartment and called her landlord that she would be breaking her lease early. With concern, the old man on the other line expressed his sympathy to her by offering her a smaller and cheaper apartment, which she politely refused.

"It's really okay Mr. Kin," She stated while nervously fiddling with the hem of her shirt, "I have a friends who could probably take me in, rent free for a couple of weeks."

"If you insist Ms. Rose, and I will accept your rent a week or so late because of your situation," The old man sighed "But after you save up and want to live on your own again I will gladly let you stay in your apartment for a cheaper price, just until you are settled."

"Thank you so much, you have no idea how much this means to me. And I will definitely keep you in mind," She smiled "but you have a nice day, I'll make sure everything is clean before I move out, count on it."

"Of course Ms. Rose I have full trust in you, have a good one" Mr. Kin stated before ending the call.

Amy sighed as she got into her apartment and sat down on the floor with her back against her door.

"What the hell am I going to do?" She questioned to herself, holding her head in her hands. She walked over to the refrigerator to grab something to eat but there was nothing in there. A loud groan escaped from her lips, everything was going south today. Amy decided to treat herself to something not homemade today and looked in her purse for any spare bills. She then ran out the house for the second time to find a bite to eat for dinner.

She found herself at a Mexican take out place called Viva. She got herself a small meal, payed the cashier and sat at a table outside the restaurant. It was a rather nice day out, barely suiting her mood as of now. As she opened her box of food, she heard a familiar voice come from behind her.

"Hey Ames!" The pink hedgehog turned around to see a blue figure with a familiar face.

"Hey Sonic" she smiled. She has always had a small crush on the blue boy. But he has never shown any interest in her so she has taught herself to move on. But deep down she will always feel something for him.

"What you doing out here all by yourself? No Cream with you this time?" Sonic moved across to the other side of the table, sitting in the vacant spot across Amy.

"She's out of town for a couple of weeks with her mother." Amy shoved food around her plate with a plastic fork.

"And no home cooked meal? This is so not like you Ames, what's wrong?" Sonic sat upright and looked right into her eyes. The sudden movement made Amy blush but she tried to focus on her food.

"I lost my job today and I barely have enough money for food and I had none left at home. So I got the cheapest thing on the menu." Amy sighed looking down at her taco salad. "And to add to that I don't have money to pay for rent so I have to leave my apartment and I don't have a place to stay next week."

"Oh damn Amy I'm so sorry." Sonic frowned before his face lit up "hey, the place I'm staying at has a spare bedroom, it's kinda small but it will do. You can stay there rent free until you get another place and another job."

"I don't want to be a burden to-" Amy was hesitant before Sonic interrupted her.

"Don't you give me that burden shit, I insist you come live with us." Sonic reassured her and Amy's expression changed to thankfulness.

"Thank you Sonic this means a lot to me, really. This turned my whole day back around." Amy smiled and went around to hug the blue boy.

"No problem Ames." He hugged back and once they pulled away he spoke up again, "Alright call me sometime next week to help move your stuff to my house. Im sure Tails wouldn't mind us borrowing his equipment to help you move."

"Alright, and thank you again." Amy smiled and Sonic smiled back before taking off at insane speeds, leaving her hip length quills in a mess. She finished her meal and walked home with a smile on her face. The thought of living with Sonic gave her butterflies, and not to mention his other two roommates were pretty great too. Shadow and Silver were good friends of Sonic and although Amy didn't know them that well they seemed like they would be great to live with.

Amy got back to her apartment and locked the doors before changing into the clothes she would sleep in and crawling into bed. Amy stared at the cracked ceiling above her, but this time she didn't mind the way the it looked. She would normally look at it and feel sorry for herself that she lived in a place like this. But tonight she realized how over dramatic she had been, and how much her life would change from now on. She fell asleep with great hope for the next few weeks to come.

 **(Note: Sorry for the short chapter. I got this idea from real life when a friend of mine lost her job and had to stay with her two best friends for a couple of months, obviously the not in the way that the story will head for. I'm hoping that's there isn't someone who did this kind of idea already, because I don't want to be accused of stealing *sigh*. Anyways review if you like the idea. It's gonna be a love triangle and I'm excited, even though hundreds of people have wrote about sonamy vs shadamy stories. I don't care omg.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(Note: Two chapters in two days? Wow I'm pretty cool ... Not. But hey I hope you like this one!)**

CHAPTER 2

A week has passed since Amy had lost her old job and a lot has changed since then. She hasn't got a call back from the bakery yet but she's not too worried about it. But on the bright side, she did get enough money for food that week when she took up a short babysitting job down the street. So Amy sat down with a bowl of cereal and added up the amount of money she has to pay for rent.

"Only off by fifty or so." Amy mumbled to herself. She sighed and mentally praised Mr. Kin for letting her pay a week late. She was really struggling with money as of now. She took a quick shower, because she didn't want to raise the water bill, and got dressed into high waisted black flowy shorts with a black v-neck crop top with no sleeves to accommodate for the hot weather outside. After pampering herself, started cleaning the house. She wiped down every surface, vacuumed and dusted twice. She wanted to leave this apartment with it being extra clean just because Amy is a bit of a germaphobe.

Today was the day she was to move all of her stuff to Sonic, Shadow and Silver's place. Amy began brushing her hip length quills, making sure they were in place. She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled a bit. She never really was happy with herself and to see herself with her stomach exposed and skin tight top made her feel more confident since it was a step forward to her liking her appearance.

As if it was on cue, she heard a knock at her door. She scurried to the door and unlocked the deadbolt and the door opened to reveal Silver, Shadow, Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails.

"Hey moving crew!" Amy giggled and stepped aside to let them in.

"NIce place Amy" Tails complimented her observing the small apartment, "It's small but clean and cosy."

"Yeah It's a nice place, just can't afford something this big, even though it's not big at all." Amy shrugged and turned to the small stack of boxes in the corner of the room. "I got all the small stuff in those boxes the rest to lug down the stairs is my mattress and the dresser."

"That's all the boxes you have?" Knuckles motioned to the two small boxes in the corner in astonishment.

"Yeah, I had a bunch of crap I was hoarding but I got rid of it all. It's only the necessities." Amy smiled.

"Well this ought to be easy! I'll go get the truck ready." Tails exclaimed as he ran out the door of the apartment and down the stairs to the truck parked outside. Sonic and Shadow both went for the boxes and dashed out of the house while Knuckles lifted up the dresser almost like it was a feather. He carefully but quickly made his way out of the room with it on his shoulder. Silver went into the back room and using his telekinesis, lifted the mattress in the air, making sure to tilt it to get through doorways and took it down to the truck parked downstairs.

Amy stood there in astonishment, as she was expecting to help in some sort of way. She took one last look back at the apartment, thinking of all the good memories she has had there and walked out closing the door behind her. When she got down to the truck out front, the guys had already finished loading it and were standing waiting for her.

"You guys should do this professionally." She laughed and they all let out a chuckle.

"I think I will stick to inventions, no offense guys." Tails smiled as he made his way to the driver's seat.

"None taken, foxy." Knuckles chuckled patting him on the head. Tails glared back at him which made him laugh even more. Knuckles got into the passenger seat and Amy and Silver got into two back seats.

"Shadow and I are going to run back." Sonic said backing away from the truck and smirking at Shadow.

"Alright faker, I'm always up for a race." Shadow chuckled and sped off with Sonic closely following.

Silver smiled watching them run off. "They do that way too much."

"You can say that again." Tails laughed, turning out of the parking lot and towards the house. Amy stared out the window of the truck and smiled a bit knowing this was a start to a new beginning. Amy looked over at Silver who was listening into Knuckles and Tails' conversation about how cocky Shadow and Sonic are. Amy continued to scan Silver and butterflies swept through her as she was seeing him in a whole new way. He has changed a lot since the last time she saw him. He was taller, had longer quills and also seemed more mature.

"I haven't seen you in a long time Silver, how have you been?" Amy asked and Silver looked over to Amy.

"Im quite alright actually, Blaze and I got back together again and living with my best mates is pretty great." Silver smiled, leaning back in the backseat. "And now that you're coming to live with us for a while it's going to be even more fun."

"Awh yay i'm glad you and Blaze are back together, you guys are really cute together. And I am so excited to move in." Amy said with a smile. Silver smiled as he looked in front of him noticing they were already at their destination.

"No Problem, it's more of a long sleepover if you think about it." SIlver smiled as he opened the door of the truck and hopped out, along with everyone else.

Sonic and Shadow were already there standing in the front lawn Shadow with his arms crossed and Sonic complaining about how Shadow got a head start and that the race wasn't fair. But the black hedgehog ignored his complaints and stepped forward to help unload the truck.

"It's nice to see you again Rose." Shadow smirked at Amy. She blushed and mentally scolded herself for letting these hedgehogs get to her just by existing. She normally never lets anyone get to her.

"It's nice to see you too Shadow." Amy smiled as she helped Tails get one of the two boxes. Shadow went over to grab the dresser from the back and Knuckles came over to help him even though he probably didn't need it. Silver lifted the mattress as he did before and Sonic unlocked the door for everyone to come inside.

Once Amy was inside, Sonic showed her to her room, a small yet cosy room at the end of the hallway. The house was quite big for only four people to be living in it. All the bedrooms were located on the top floor, which was very convenient for staying together. After Silver placed the mattress in the corner where Amy suggested, she started to unpack her belongings and putting her clothes in the dresser. The boys left her to herself so she could get situated while Knuckles and Tails were getting ready to leave.

She placed her picture frames on the dresser next to the small window and stood on her toes to try and see out of the window, but it was a little too high up to the ceiling. The set up of her room reminded her of a basement, which made Amy feel a little uneasy but she decided not to worry about. Amy got done unpacking and raced down the stairs just in time to see Tails and Knuckles heading out the door. She ran down and gave them both a big hug,

"Thank you guys for helping me today." She pulled apart from the two and motioned to everybody, "really all of you."

"It's no problem Amy." Tails smiled. "We will see you guys around soon."

Tails and Knuckles left leaving the four hedgehogs standing by the doorway. Silver was fiddling with a magazine, showing off his telekinesis and Amy just snorted and started to walk to the living room.

"All done unpacking?" Silver asked, letting the magazine fall into his hands before he set it on the counter next to him.

"Yep!" Amy smiled, leaning against the back of the couch in front of all of them.

"So what do you guys wanna do now?" Sonic asked, looking around at the three other hedgehogs.

"We could watch a movie in the living room." Shadow suggested, still keeping a straight face but looking intently at Amy. She was unaware of him staring at her because she was already too busy staring at Sonic. Once the idea of watching a movie together on the couch came to mind, Amy immediately thought about how she had an excuse to sit close to Sonic.

"I'll make the popcorn!" Silver said excitedly as he dashed off into the kitchen. Amy was still blushing thinking about cuddling on the couch to watch a movie to respond so Sonic went off to the living room to pick out a movie, leaving Shadow and Amy alone.

"I see you Rose, I see how you look at him." Shadow stepped closer to Amy, making her back up to the wall. "I know you still have feelings for him. And by now he knows it too, but I am sure you can find someone far more superior."

"I-I" Amy was blushing a bright red, partly because she was so transparent when it came to having feelings for someone and partly because Shadow was so close that she could feel his warmth from where she was standing.

"You don't need to say anything Amy." Shadow cut her off by putting a finger on her lips, "Because I won't say anything about it either. Your not-so-secret is safe with me."

Shadow then walked off leaving Amy speechless and wondering what the hell just happened. That feeling she got when he got close, was the same feeling she's been having with Sonic. But, Amy remembered that she doesn't let anything get to her, so she took three deep breaths and walked into the kitchen to help Silver with the popcorn. As Silver was reaching for the microwavable popcorn on the top shelf of the pantry, he turned his head to see Amy walking in all flustered.

"You alright Amy?" Silver asked, grabbing the bag of popcorn and tossing it in the microwave. He leaned against the countertop and eyed Amy closely, "You look like a ripe tomato ready to be made into a salad, what's going on?"

"Yeah I'm fine Silver I just get these hot flashes it will go away soon." Amy lied as she went to the refrigerator to get some butter for the popcorn.

"Alright Amy, stick your head in the freezer maybe that will help." Silver said jokingly, making Amy turn and glare at him.

"Ha ha, very funny." Amy mocked him, as they filled the bowl with popcorn as well as some butter.

Amy and Silver both walked into the living room, seeing Sonic had already picked a movie. Silver sat down in the middle of Shadow and Sonic leaving only one spot left, on the one seated reclining chair. Amy was disappointed she didn't get to sit next to Sonic but also relieved that she didn't have to worry about her newfound feelings for Shadow.

"Oh no...did you put on a scary movie?" Silver asked as he noticed the style of the opening credits. Sonic let out a loud laugh as he looked at Silver's face.

"You'll see Silv." Sonic put a hand over his mouth to try and cease the laughter. Shadow was smirking a bit too and Amy just had her head in her hands. "I think you will love this movie."

Silver looked at Sonic questioning his honesty and looked to see what the title of the movie was. SIlver's eyes widened as he saw the title of the movie and grabbed a pillow and hit Sonic repeatedly with it, causing the rest of the crew to laugh. "The Blair Witch Project are you kidding me?!"

Sonic just laughed through Silver's screams, but eventually he stopped hitting him with the pillow in his hands and he sat back down. "Chill dude you will love it."

Amy smiled at Sonic and he looked over to her. Amy blushed because he caught her staring and Sonic just gave her a wink and turned back to the movie. Amy was now red, smiling to herself as she turned to the movie. Shadow had seen their little moment and he had crossed his arms and stared blankly at the TV screen.

Shadow had always felt something for Amy. Maybe it was the way she reminded him of his friend Maria who passed away a long time ago. Or maybe it was the way her nose would crinkle when she was mad. Or how sensitive she was, which Shadow liked because he needs someone who is kind to help him see the good in the world. But little did he know, Sonic was developing a crush on Amy slowly, yet assertively. And neither of them knew about each other's feelings for Amy and how both of them were going to act upon those feelings very soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**(Note: I swear like a fucking sailor but I tried not to include that much swearing in these stories..but sorry if my language offends you.)**

Chapter 3

After hours of attempting to calm Silver's terrified fits in the middle of the night, and him claiming the movie was telling him about his future, he was subdued into a blissful sleep. And the rest of the house soon fell quiet along with him for a much needed sleep.

The next morning, the wonderful smell of breakfast crept into Sonic's room, luring him out of his sleep. He stood up and sprinted down the stairs, the whole house practically shaking with him. As he sprinted into the kitchen, Amy almost lost her balance and her pancakes for that matter. Amy didn't even need to turn around to see who the disturbance was.

"Sonic you gotta be more careful or else you will be eating the couch for breakfast." Amy sighed as she poured more batter into the pan.

"Sorry Ames, sometimes I forget how fast I really go." Sonic chuckled, rubbing his nose with his index finger. "You made pancakes, just for me?"

Amy's heart fluttered but went against her instinct to agree and corrected him, "For everybody."

She turned off the stove and placed the stack of pancakes on the counter. She looked around through the cabinets for maple syrup to put out for the boys. "Sonic, where do you keep the maple syrup?"

When she got no response seconds later, she turned to see him stuffing his face with two fluffy pancakes. She cleared her throat to get his attention and glared at him.

"That's all the pancakes for you, Sonic." She laughed as his face fell in disappointment. She resisted the urge to go over there and cheer him up, "Now where is the syrup?"

"Top shelf, above the refrigerator." Sonic smiled, leaning against the counter, "Did you sleep well last night?"

"Not really, still a little stressed about my financial situation." Amy sighed, cleaning up the countertop that was littered with pancake mix. Sonic walked over and grabbed the pan and started to clean with her.

"Have you ever heard of regression to the mean?" Sonic asked, washing the pan in the sink and putting it on the counter to dry. "It means that no matter how bad things are, they will always regress back to normal. So no matter how bad you got it, things will be okay in the end."

Amy blushed a bit and turned to Sonic, who was looking right back at her. Her heart fluttered when she looked in her eyes and moved closer to her, standing next to her.

"That actually does make me feel better, so thank you Sonic." Amy smiled, leaning back against the countertop.

Sonic just smiled in return as he moved closer, itching to feel her skin on his fingertips, wanting to know what it's like to run his fingers through her hair. But part of him screamed to stop, for he was unknowing of what these feelings could lead to. But he took his time scanning her features, memorizing every line, every curve.

"I smell pancakes!" They were interrupted by Silver racing down the stairs with the biggest smile on his face. He ran into the kitchen, oblivious to the scene between Sonic and Amy as he took a plate and filled it with pancakes before lathering them with syrup.

"You're the best Amy _Mi Mi._ " Silver sang as he ran to hug her, whilst shoving pancakes in his mouth.

"You're welcome Silver." Amy laughed as she wiped pancake crumbs off of herself from SIlver. "I'm gonna wake up Shadow, tell him pancakes are ready."

"Don't!" Sonic and Silver yelled in unison, startling Amy.

"Why not?" Amy questioned the two hedgehogs, stopping in her tracks.

"He likes his sleep.." Sonic said, rubbing the back of his head. "He hates being woken up early."

"Yeah he will decapitate you, and fuck up your life. " Silver nervously added before shoving more food in his mouth.

"I will take my chances." Amy laughed at the two, ascending the stairs. She made her way to Shadow's room, the first room on the right. She lightly tapped on the door and waited for a response. She heard a low annoyed groan come from the room and she opened the door slightly.

"Silver if that's you, I will rip off your damn head." Shadow mumbled, lying down with his back facing the door.

"Not Silver…" Amy quietly stated, opening up the door more so that she was visible. Shadow rolled over onto his back and looked at the door in surprise.

"Rose, it's you." Shadow smiled before he sat upright in his bed and rubbed his eyes. He forced himself not to smile when he saw her notice he was smiling. "What's up?"

"I made pancakes for everybody, but you gotta hurry before Silver and Sonic eat them all." Amy laughed as she leaned against the doorframe with her arms crossed. She blushed when he got out of bed shirtless. She quickly turned away looking at the wall next to her. Amy heard him laugh and she rolled her eyes.

"Don't be so shy about looking, it's nothing much to see anyways." Shadow smirked, slipping on a shirt and a sweatpants.

"What are you talking about it is much- wait that-t's not what I meant." Amy turned away and walked out of the room before she embarrassed herself anymore than she already has, leaving Shadow standing in the middle of his room.

Amy made him feel happy when the rest of the world annoyed him. She was the light in the world that seemed so dark, and he wasn't used to feeling this way. For he was not originally created to feel these feelings. And, he hasn't felt joy in 50 years so being with Amy was the muse he needed in his life, and he would risk it all to keep it that way.

 **X**

So many things have changed for Amy in the span of 36 hours. She hasn't had to worry about conjuring up enough money to eat for every meal. She didn't have to worry about making it to work on time. It was like a dream vacation to her, and it was all thanks to these three hedgehogs.

Amy had spent the majority of her day setting up her room and cleaning it, since it seemed like it hadn't been dusted in years. And even when she asked Sonic where his duster was he looked at her like she was crazy. These hedgehogs and their lack of cleanliness. When it came to sundown, the four decided to go out for the night.

The four were walking along the sidewalk at 9 at night accompanied by a purple cat, Blaze. They were all heading to a bowling alley, wanting a change in activity, instead of lying around all day. Silver decided to invite Blaze because Amy wanted some femininity in the group, and also Silver was begging for her to go.

Amy tugged on the hem of her grey cardigan nervously, thinking about how bad she was at bowling. She was afraid of making a fool of herself in front of everybody. The last time she went bowling, she fell flat on her face, which wasn't a good sight.

The five walked into the bowling alley, and Sonic stepped up to the counter to rent them all a lane and shoes. They all gave their shoe size to the man at the counter who gave them their shoes respectively. Sonic sped over to the last lane which was given to them, the rest of the group following behind him.

"Someone's a little excited." Shadow laughed, looking at Sonic hover over the computer screen as he put in their names to be displayed on scoreboard.

"Excited to beat your ass, faker." Sonic laughed as he typed in Shadow's screenname, showing up as 'faker' on the screen. Shadow noticed his name on the scoreboard before glaring at Sonic with his arms crossed.

"Damn, he got you good Shadow." Silver laughed. Blaze just rolled her eyes crossing over to the table set up for the group. Amy sat down right next to her, her shoes in hand.

"Have you bowled before Blaze?" Amy asked, leaning down to tie her shoes while also fixing her jeans.

"When I was 8 but I haven't gone since." Blaze laughed, fixing her high ponytail. "So don't laugh when I forget what I'm doing."

"Oh I won't laugh trust me," Amy stated leaning back in her seat. "I'm shit at bowling, I bust my butt trying to roll the damn thing."

"You flirting with my girlfriend, Ms. Rose?" Silver jokingly asked as he approached the girls and sat down next to the lavender cat. He slung his arm around her waist and pulled her closer.

"Guilty." Amy joked, putting her hands up in defense.

"Ready…" The three turned their attention to Sonic who was aiming his shot and attempt to roll a strike, only for it to hit about half of the pins. Shadow chuckled as he watched Sonic glare at the pins as he waited for the ball to return back through the shoot.

"You got this Sonic!" Amy cheered him on along with SIlver and Blaze. His face lit up as he looked back at the pink hedgehog. He leaned down to pick up the ball and roll it down the lane at an insane speed to knock the rest of the pins down.

"Hah spare!" Sonic smiled proudly as the rest of the group cheered for him, aside from Shadow. Sonic stepped away for Shadow's turn. "You're up faker."

Shadow glared at Sonic, partly for getting all the pins down but also for gaining Amy's full attention. Shadow picked up the nearest bowling ball and rolled it down the track repeating exactly what Sonic did, winning himself a spare.

Amy, Silver, and Blaze cheered making him smile and making Sonic roll his eyes.

"You're up Amy." Blaze encouraged her towards the rack of bowling balls. Amy sighed and grabbed a ball passing Sonic and Shadow who were busy glaring at each other.

Amy took a deep breath and rolled the ball down the lane only for it to fall right into the gutter. She saw that coming, but still was disappointed it didn't make it any further. She stepped back and waited for the ball to return.

"It's just one play Amy you got this." Silver smiled at her and gave her encouragement to take another ball from the rack and roll it down the lane. The ball knocked down four pins and she lit up with excitement.

"I did it! I hit the pins!" Amy jumped up and down and ran over to the two hedgehogs. "Did you guys see?"

Shadow and Sonic both looked at her in confusion and Amy sighed. They must have been too busy making witty remarks at each other to see. Sonic just patted her shoulder and she rolled her eyes.

Blaze got up for her turn and Silver followed right behind her. He knew she hadn't played in a while so he stood behind her in encouragement. Blaze looked back at him and smiled as she picked up a ball. His hands guided hers as he led her hand backwards and they both leaned forward to release the ball down the lane. They looked so in sync and in love, all Amy could do was smile and stare.

Amy felt Sonic and Shadow walk up behind her, watching the couple with her. Amy felt so transparent standing there with the two hedgehogs standing behind her. She wasn't sure if they were thinking the same thing as her but she still felt so exposed seeing a couple with the two hedgehogs she may or may not have a crush on standing behind her quietly. She nervously rubbed her left arm and felt the warmth of the two hedgehogs behind her.

She felt Shadow's hand touch her hand and she blushed, but at that same moment she heard Sonic speak, "They are one cute but gross couple."

Right as Sonic spoke, Shadow retracted his hand and Sonic stepped closer to Amy. Amy was blushing a deep red as she just nodded in agreement. Silver and Blaze separated and walked back over to the table, and Sonic went to take his turn.

She crossed over to the table and sat down, thinking about the two hedgehogs and how she felt. How can you like two people at the same time? She remained to herself the rest of the night, while still managing to socialize with the rest of the group. Blaze and Silver as a team ended up beating both Sonic and Shadow, to their surprise, and Amy came in dead last. Partly because she was so lost with herself.

The group left the bowling alley all chatting and laughing and having a good time. They made their way home, and made their way into the house. The group went into the living room to watch late night TV but Amy stayed behind.

"I'm super tired guys, I'll see you in the morning." Amy yawned and a chorus of 'goodnight's came from the four. She made her way up to her room and changed into soft shorts and an old t-shirt.

She crawled in bed as she thought to herself, 'What did I get myself into?'

 **(Note: sorry about the late update, my birthday was last Friday and I was stressed about my arrangements and forgot about this story. BUT I stayed up till 2 AM to make this chapter. So sorry in advance for any grammatical errors or stupid errors I'm tired.)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

As Amy woke up to the sound of loud thunder and sprung up from her bed. She happily sped downstairs as her window didn't give her a clear view of the storm. She loved thunderstorms with all her heart and hearing one made her heart race. She raced down to the couch in the living room and knelt up against the back of the cushion, facing the window. She watched as the sky would light up along with everything outside, then return to pitch black, followed by a loud rumble that would shake the house. She sat there staring as the rain started to pick up, soothing her and calming her down. She crossed her arms on the back of the couch and rested her head on her arm as she watched outside. Just as she was getting comfortable, she heard a voice startle her from behind.

"You like thunderstorms too, Rose?" she heard a voice from directly behind her. She jumped up and put her hand over her heart to ease her heartbeat. She looked to see Shadow standing in the hallway with his arms crossed.

"Shadow, you scared the hell out of me." She laughed to herself and Shadow let out a soft chuckle.

"Sorry, I was down here looking at the storm through the kitchen window and I heard you come downstairs." Shadow walked over to the couch where Amy was. "Mind if I join you?"

"Not at all." Amy blushed and scooted over so that he could sit next to her. The couch was up next to the window so it was awkward to sit backwards on a couch in the manner they were in but Amy didn't care, she would do anything to see a storm like this.

"The curtains are kind of in the way I can't see it all too well." Shadow stated. And as if on cue, Amy sprung up to try and move the curtain along the rail it was on so that Shadow could get a better view. But while tugging on the curtain it wouldn't budge and she ended up losing balance and falling back into Shadow's lap. Amy and Shadow both froze, with Shadow's arms on Amy's shoulders. Amy couldn't help but lean into Shadow, feeling his warmth in comparison to the cold night.

"I-I'm sorry" Amy blushed as she steadied herself back into her original position.

"It's okay, wasn't your fault" Shadow looked back out the window and Amy finally got the curtain out of the way so they could see better. Amy looked back over at Shadow and felt like he was forever away even though he was right next to her. She mentally scolded herself. She liked Sonic, not Shadow. Oh but she really liked Shadow.

She found herself staring, taking in every line, every perfection of Shadow's face. She could barely make out much details of his face, for only the light reflecting off the moon was radiating into the room. But the way the light hit Shadow, made his eyes glow a light red. And all Amy could do was stare from the opposite side of the couch.

Shadow noticed her staring at him and looked over at her, smiling. "Like what you see? Take a picture."

"You're so cocky Shadow." Amy giggled and looked back out the window to see a bright flash of light.

"Not as cocky as Sonic, luckily enough." Shadow leaned back into the arm of the chair and sat there for a moment, almost like he was planning his next move. He looked down for a moment before glancing back at Amy. All Amy could do was stare back in question. Just then his face lit up as he opened up his arms, "Come here."

"Um," Amy blushed and looked Shadow right in the eye. This was so unlike him to act this way, and Amy considered for a second that this was a dream or an alternate universe but then Shadow cleared his throat and brought her back to reality.

"I have taken advice from others to be more gentle," Shadow stated, his arms still open and inviting. "So come here."

Amy hesitated for a minute, a pang of guilt when Sonic crossed her mind. But why would she feel guilty? They weren't even together, even if Amy wanted that so desperately. But when she glanced back over at Shadow, his warmth was so inviting and she couldn't resist crawling over into his embrace. She laid her back against his chest and he put his arms around her. Amy was blushing red by now and Shadow was blushing a little as well. Amy felt so secure and at ease resting against him. It was like leaning against him took all the cold out of her body, lighting her up with warmth.

"This feels better." Shadow sighed, looking back out the window, thunder shaking the house. Amy laughed and agreed with him before her eyes started to close and her head fell back onto Shadow's shoulder. Shadow smiled and soothingly rubbed her shoulder as he too felt sleepy.

Amy then opened her eyes and continued to stare out the window, listening to the rain fall against the window. This strangely felt so right to her, and to be honest that scared her. She didn't know what to do. Sonic was the one she thought she would eventually be with. Even when he dated Sally, she still had hoped of them being together. But, Shadow's embrace just felt effortlessly perfect and relaxing. For a brief moment she pondered, thinking that Shadow would be a better choice, but there is always a part of her that wanted Sonic.

She heard Shadow's breaths even out, meaning he was sound asleep and Amy froze. She was getting way too comfortable. She swore never to get this close to Sonic or Shadow again until she figured out who she desired. So stealthily, she snuck out of Shadow's embrace, even though every part of her wanted to stay, and stood up from the couch.

Amy glanced back at Shadow's sleeping form and her heart ached. She was going boy crazy. She couldn't afford to mess this up, even though a part of her thinks she already did.

With every regret she had, she made her way up the stairs and into her bedroom as quietly as possible. Closing the door behind her, Amy got into her bed and pulled the covers over her. Sighing quietly, she thought of the events that just occurred. Even though her head was clouded with thoughts, she let the rain take her into a peaceful slumber.

X

The next morning, Shadow woke up to find himself alone. Shockingly, he was a little hurt. He combed a hand through his quills as he thought about last night. He was anticipating her to stay and him to spend a night where he wasn't by himself, just for a change. And just when he thought he had that, she was gone. But being the hedgehog he is, he buried his emotions and got up from the couch.

"I'm not giving her up." He said to himself as he clenched his fist, before walking out of the living room.

X

Sonic ran down the stairs of the house into the kitchen, where he got a bowl of cereal and then made his way into the living room. Plopping down onto the couch, he turned on the news and watched with a straight face. He heard faint footsteps coming down the stairs and he turned to see Amy coming down the stairs in an oversized hoodie, yawning and rubbing her eyes.

"Sleep alright Ames?" Sonic asked, lowering the volume of the television. Amy was visibly blushing at the question and Sonic pretended not to notice.

"Yeah, woke up a few times because of the storm though." Amy muttered, leaning against the doorway. Sonic laughed and turned back to the TV screen.

"The storm eh? Next time you can wake me up and we can watch it together." Sonic looked at her and winked. She was visibly blushing but she hid her face, fiddling with the hem of her sweatshirt. Why do these boys always screw her over?

"I already had someone accompany me last night, but thank you for the offer." Amy shrugged and stood up straight.

"With who?" Sonic questioned, looking back to Amy.

"Shadow…" Amy was already uncomfortable standing talking about someone she was crushing on with someone she already was infatuated with. This situation made the tension much worse.

Sonic froze in his spot on the couch. His body filled with what he hoped to God wasn't jealousy. He wasn't Amy's first pick? Sure she has been his go-to girl since him and Sally split, but why did the realization hit him so fast? He was jealous. Amy was always chasing after him, not Shadow.

"Well I hope you two had fun." Sonic tried his best not to sound sarcastic, but ultimately it failed. He picked up his empty bowl and made his way into the kitchen. He really didn't know why he was this upset over some silly situation.

Amy's smile faded as he walked past. She was downright confused at what just happened. Was Sonic jealous? She found it hard to believe, he has never shown those emotions towards her. Besides, he is still in love with Sally, or so she thought.

"Good mornin' everybody!" Silver announced as he flung down the stairs in excitement. Amy swung her head towards the excited hedgehog standing in the doorway

"Morning Silver." Amy half smiled in his direction. And Silver being as happy and friendly as he was, ran over to give her a big hug. Amy hugged back smiling for real now.

"I'm makin waffles, so prepare your stomachs!" Silver announced to the house, and if it was on cue, Shadow came grunting down the stairs. He was rubbing the back of his head in annoyance as he glared at Silver. Silver just laughed and ran to the kitchen, leaving Shadow and Amy together alone. Amy just looked down, embarrassed. Shadow just kept walking down the stairs and into the kitchen.

Amy felt like slapping herself in the face. She obviously ruined anything between Shadow and herself. She sighed and made her way into the kitchen as well. She found Shadow, Silver, and Sonic all in there eating breakfast.

Sonic looked over to Amy and smiled. He didn't know his emotions. He didn't know if what he was feeling was him being jealous or if he actually liked her. He Stood up from his chair anyways and walked over to her.

"You look great this morning, hungry?" Sonic complimented her and Amy visibly blushed a bright red. Shadow rolled his eyes in response but kept eating, trying to ignore Sonic's antics.

"Yeah, t-thanks." Amy blushed, seeing a completely different Sonic than 10 minutes prior. Shadow glared at the blue hedgehog. It's like he knew he was after Rose. And as if on cue, Green eyes met Red. Sonic just smirked as he saw Shadow clench the edge of the table in a death grip.

"How about we go out today, just you and me." Sonic looked at her, placing his hand at

the small of her back. Amy just looked surprised, and to say in the least she was confused. Either way she still happy underneath, her long term love was asking to be alone for a whole day?

Her thoughts came to a halt when his hand slid lower down her back getting closer to the hem of her shorts. Amy just froze in shock, her face turning a deep red. Silver just pretended not to see what just happened and walked out of the kitchen. As for Shadow, that was the last straw.

"One more inch and your ass will be on the stove." Shadow stood up, glaring at the blue hedgehog in pure jealousy. He was very unfamiliar with the feelings he had for Amy, but he wasn't blind enough to know that sliding your hand down a woman's back onto uncharted territory was against everything he knew.

"Oh so I wasn't wrong about your feelings with Ames." Sonic put his arm in front of Amy in defense of the raging hedgehog in front of him. Amy, in her own world could only stand and stare as Shadow clenched his fists. "Mr. Grumpy has a heart."

"That's none of your fucking business." Shadow walked over to Sonic and got in his face. "And don't fuck with her emotions."

"I'm not fucking with her emotions, Shad." Sonic felt like punching Shadow in the face for not believing in him. "Is it so hard to understand that I like her and that she is rightfully mine."

"Oh please it's not like you gave a fuck when she was chasing after for you for 10 years." Shadow spat at him with disgust.

"Don't you dare-" Sonic tried to speak but was interrupted by Amy butting between the two.

"You two are acting like such children. Have you learned nothing?!" Amy stared in disbelief at the two in front of her. The tension in the room was so thick and it did not help the severity of the situation. But, Amy rolled her eyes at the two. "Fighting solves nothing."

"I'm so sorry Ames-" Sonic started, looking very apologetic.

"Rose, Forgive me-" Shadow also tried butting in, but Amy held up her hand.

"I don't want a fight over me. If that's even what this whole thing is about." Amy continued, "Give me some time to think things through. And you guys yourselves."

And with that Amy walked off leaving the two hedgehogs dumbfounded. Shadow waited until Amy had left the room to smack Sonic across the back of his head.

"Idiot" Shadow left Sonic glaring at the sight of him walking off.

Amy got into the bathroom and turned on the shower, feeling for the right temperature before climbing in.

She didn't know whether to be frustrated or happy. Happy that Sonic was finally catching feelings for her, but upset that he decided now is the time to show them. I mean she had been chasing after him her whole life. After him and Sally got together, he was pleased she stopped chasing him, now what? And Shadow, that was such an awkward situation he put her in. And she knew she felt something for the both of them. But it was so hard to tell which one was real and which one was not.

But all she could do was feel the warmth of the water trailing down her back and hope she can get these boy out of her head so she could focus on getting a job.

 **NOTE: I'm sorry I took so long. School is a major punch in the balls. And sorry for any errors I did not proofread... Oops. UNTIL NEXT CHAPTER REVIEW IF YOU LIKED I LOVE HEARING FEEDBACK**


End file.
